sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Bar Association of San Francisco (BASF) - Homeless Advocacy Project (HAP) of the Volunteer Legal Services Program (VLSP)
1360 Mission St., 2nd Fl. (Btwn. 9th & 10th), 94103 415-575-3130 800-405-4HAP 415-575-3132 (FAX) http://www.sfbar.org/volunteer/homeless_article.aspx <-- Home page http://www.sfbar.org/volunteer/index.aspx http://www.sfbar.org/volunteer/opportunities.aspx#anchor05 Drop-In Clinic and Emergency Screening: Tu: 1:30-4pm Business Hours:T,Th,F:9:30am-4:00pm. Closed Mon all day and Wed 10:30-Noon. Provides free legal clinics for homeless people and those in immediate danger of becoming homeless. Priority given to clients who have mental health disabilities. At the clinic, staff and trained attorneys, paralegal and law student volunteers interview clients and provide ongoing services as needed. Some emergency assistance provided through referral from other agencies. Assist with many types of legal cases including landlord/tenant, immigration, SSI, and public benefits. Provides assistance and advocacy for persons with disabilities in obtaining Supplemental Security Income (SSI) and other public benefits, and in dealing with post-receipt issues and problems. Can assist homeless individuals with some immigration issues. HAP can help clients who are having difficulty securing documents needed to obtain ID for General Assistance, Food Stamps, and other purposes, including certain immigration documents. There are no funds provided for ID's and birth certificates, but reduced fee referrals for CA ID provided, based on eligibility. Spanish; Vietnamese. 2010 HAP Manual Text Bar Association of San Francisco (BASF)- Homeless Advocacy Project (HAP) of the Volunteer Legal Services Program (VLSP) - O 1360 Mission Street, 2nd Fl. (Btwn. 9th &10th), 94103 415-575-3130 800-405-4HAP 415-575-3132 (FAX) Drop-In clinic and Emergency Screening:Tu:1:30-4pm; Business Hours:T,Th,F:9:30am-4:00pm (closed 12-1pm for lunch), Closed Mon all day and Wed 10:30-1:30. Provides free legal help for homeless people and those at risk of becoming homeless. HAP can help clients who are having difficulty securing documents needed to obtain ID for General Assistance, Food Stamps, and other purposes, including certain immigration documents. There are no funds provided for ID's and birth certificates, but reduced fee referrals for CA ID provided, based on eligibility. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Bar Association of San Francisco (BASF) (see also Homeless Advocacy Project, Justice & Diversity Center, and Lawyer Referral and Information Service) - P 301 Battery St., 3rd Fl., 94111 415-982-1600 Fax 415-477-2388 TDD/TYY 415-792-8985 The Bar Association of San Francisco is an attorney membership organization. Through its many programs, BASF champions equal access to justice and promotes humanity, excellence, and diversity in the legal profession. BASF provides legal services to disadvantaged and underserved individuals in San Francisco. BASF creates opportunities for legal service in the community and encourage participation by our members. BASF advances professional growth and education, and elevates the standards of integrity, honor, and respect in the practice of law. BASF cultivates diversity and equality in the legal profession, provides a collective voice for public advocacy, and pioneers constructive change in society. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Homeless Advocacy Project (HAP) of the Justice and Diversity Center - N 1360 Mission St., 2nd Fl. (between 9th & 10th), 94103 415-575-3130 800-405-4HAP 415-575-3132 (Fax) Drop-In Clinic and New Client Screening: Tu: 1:30 p.m. –4 p.m. T: 9:00-11:45 W: 1:30-4:30 Th/F: 9:00-11:45, 1:30-4:30 HAP provides free legal help and accompanying social services to homeless people and those at risk of becoming homeless. HAP can help clients who are having difficulty securing documents needed to obtain ID for General Assistance, Food Stamps, and other purposes, including certain immigration documents. There are no funds provided for ID’s and birth certificates, but reduced fee referrals for CA ID are provided, based on eligibility. Homeless Advocacy Project of the Justice and Diversity Center of BASF (HAP) - see also Justice and Diversity Center - P 1360 Mission St., 2nd Fl. (Btwn. 9th & 10th), 94103 415-575-3130 800-405-4HAP 415-575-3132 (Fax) Drop-In Clinic and Emergency Screening: Tu: 1:30 p.m.–4 p.m. Business hours: Tu, Th, F: 9:30–4 p.m. (closed noon–1 p.m. for lunch) Closed Wed. 10:30-1:30 Provides free legal clinics for individuals and families who are homeless or at imminent risk of homelessness. Attorney representation and advice provided in some eviction cases, especially nuisance cases in which the tenant’s disability is a factor in the threatened eviction. Priority given to clients who have mental health disabilities. Also can help tenants who have defaulted in eviction cases but have not yet been evicted by the sheriff. HAP also assists with several other types of legal cases, particularly SSI and other public and disability benefits issues, immigration documentation, and some criminal issues, such as infractions and outstanding warrants. We screen and make referrals for other types of legal issues. Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Eviction Defense Assistance Category:Identification Category:Immigration / New To San Francisco Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Public Benefits Category:Needs Clean Up